Destiny's Calling
by rawrxiMax
Summary: Roxas awakens in a mysterious place with mysterious enemies. He finds Namine and she tells him everything,but sometimes the truth hurts. There are two more chapters so that's a total of three sorry for the wait!
1. Awakening

Destiny's Calling

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II. Even though me like other wished they did.

Chapter 1 Awakening

"I can't feel anything. Why can't I feel anything? What's happening to me?"

"**You weren't supposed to exist."**

"Huh? Who's there?"

"**My name is of no importance to you."**

"Where are you I can't see!"

"**You will soon enough. Can you step forward into the darkness?"**

"Of course"

Just then the boy stepped forward, and fell into darkness. He kept falling until he hit solid ground, a platform. The platform was decorated with a stain glass design, with a picture of a duck, a dog thing, one boy with silver hair, another with brown and holding some time of key, then the final one was a girl with short red hair. The boy examined the images carefully, walking along the platform when the voice appeared again, except this time the boy could see it. He was wearing a black coat, with a hood so he couldn't tell what it was.

"**Congratulations"** The hooded figure said sarcastically while clapping his hands.

"Who the hell are you!"

"**That is not for you to know. We have little time, and you must learn to fight." **

"Fight? Who do I need to fight?"

Suddenly mysterious enemies in white appeared from the platforms surface, and lunged

at the boy.

"**Roxas…you need to use the Keyblade!"** He heard a female voice scream in his head.

"Who are you? What is a Keyblade?"

"**That doesn't matter right now just fight!"**

"Fine geez."

The man in the black coat disappeared, just as Roxas summoned the Keyblade.

Roxas summoned the Keyblade without even knowing how he did it. He ran at the mysteriousenemies and with three quick slashes, the enemies were gone.

"Man that was kind of hard. Wheew."

"**Roxas are you alright?"** The female voice, there it was again.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. But who are you? What are you? More importantly **WHERE **you?"

"**I don't have time to explain I'm sorry." **

"Please don't go please, I want to know what's going on!"

I didn't hear the girl's voice as I traveled up the platforms.

"Damn, how many of these things are there?" Roxas said exhausted.

Then a man in a black coat appeared clapping his hands.

"**Very good Roxas, you're a quick learner. Just like old times.**

"Huh what are talking about who are you?"

"**Roxas that really hurts."** The man takes of his hood to reveal a guy with red spiky hair**. "I thought we were friends Roxas You know I'm Axel. A-X-E-L Got is memorized?"**

**(Author's Note-Sorry I had to put that Axel says it so much and I love that!)**

"What are you talking about I've never even met you!"

"**That's all I needed to hear."** Then Axel makes a portal appear in the darkness and steps through.

"No wait!"

"**Sorry Roxas."**

Author's Note: I think this chapter turned out better than I expected I'm proud it's only my second fanfic! Please review and don't call me names like dumb ass or stuff like that okay!


	2. Death

Chapter 2 Death

Then a portal of light appears and Roxas is transported into some strange mansion.

"**Roxas I'm so glad you're here"** It's that girl's voice!

"Where are you?"

"**In my room on the second floor."**

I started to ascend the stairs not knowing if it was a trap. I walked to the door and turned the knob, and entered a white room. A girl was sitting at a white table with a white dress that was alittle but above her knees. She was cute, I couldn't deny that.

"**Roxas why are you staring at me?"**

I snapped back to attention and started to feel my face got red.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you know why you're here?"

"No, not really that's what I've been wanting to know!"

My anger started to rise at this, I could feel it.

"**Roxas I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier I thought it would be better to tell you in person."**

"Tell me what?"

The girl let out a big sigh this wasn't good.

"**My name is Namine, and Roxas you weren't supposed to exist."**

"What, Namine is it. How could you say such a thing, I don't care if it was true!"

That hurt me, reality hit hard but reality just hit me even harder.

"**I'm sorry Roxas but your part of a boy named Sora. You weren't supposed to exist. I've been here stuck in my room, chaining together Sora's memories. Something happened, something horrible, and I had to take apart Sora's memories."**

"What are you?"

"**Well Diz said I'm a witch, I wasn't sure why at first, but Diz told me I have some strange powers and he said that's what make me a witch."**

A witch? What would these people want with me, why would they want me involved? This was all Roxas could think about.

Then something interrupted my thoughts, a girl screaming. My head snapped up, I was in full attention now.

"What's going on? Namine? Namine, where are you?"

I didn't get a reply, only grim silence greeted me. I ran out of Namine's room.

"Blood?"

I could smell it, it was strong and the place reeked of it. I started to panic, I rushed around and found blood pooled around the basement door.

"This is it."

I went inside, trying not to step in the blood, but it got on my shoes and pants. I rushed to the corner where I found a girl not in a white dress but a crimson blood colored dress.

"NAMINE! Namine are you alright?"

I knew she wasn't, I knew she was dead, but my heart…my heart that's right I don't have one, I forgot. I wasn't supposed to exist.

Her body started disappearing, fading into nothingness. I hugged her body tight to my chest not caring that she was dead not caring about the blood, all I cared about was her.

Author's Note: Yo sorry Namine lovers! I'm a huge Namine fan but I like Roxas and the rest of them too. I couldn't kill anyone else it would have been Riku but I changed my mind. Please review and once again don't call me names like dumb ass or stuff like that.


	3. Summer Vacation

Chapter 3 Summer Vacation

I slowly got up after her body faded away. I walked around the mansion searching for her killer I wanted revenge, but I knew it was pointless. I would never find the thing responsible for her death. I can across a metal door and found some sort of pods, there were two figures in two of them.

"I recognize them. That's Donald and that's Goofy. But wait how do I know this?"

"Can you feel Sora?"

"Huh? Who said that?"

I never got an answer, I didn't think I would. I mean I wasn't expecting one.

I went through the next metal door to find a bigger pod, it looked like a giant oddly shaped flower.

"Sora? Wake up, you have to find up now!" The pod started to open to reveal a brown spiky haired boy, the one we know as Sora.

"Man Sora your lucky, it looks like my summer vacation is over…."

Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you like it I'm not so sure about it please review. Tell me if I should make this fanfic longer or keep writing and going on with other things. Thanks Millie for being my Editor I love you to death! Wow that's like a pun. Oh I apologize for using some of the characters lines I hope you don't hate me!


End file.
